Do I have to sing?
by VideoGamingFreak1213
Summary: Danny & Sam get invited to a ghost party hosted by Youngblood,but what will Danny do when everyone is cheering for him to sing? DxS Fluff and all of that. :3


**Hi Im going to be one of those writer that does almost nothing but song fics so if you want others you can go to my profile and look them up if you like. :3 Im not completely sure why they got invited to the party and it isn't some evil plot just to let you know. :P Well ill end before i out write the story, see you at the bottom,Ta.**

* * *

As Danny and Sam flew thoug the ghost portal they were meet with the ghost zone. Green everywhere with purple doors thrown randomly around in the air with the patchs of earth the just seemed to hang there.

"Danny why are we here again?" Sam asked from danny's arms, danny had asked her if she wanted to go out with him tonight and she had had nothing better to do so she had agreed.

"YoungBlood had come up to me to day and asked if i wanted to come to a ghost party and said I could bring a friend. He had suggested 'the scary goth girl', appearantly even the ghost zone knows we're dating." He snickered back still looking ahead.

Sam rolled her eyes, everyone had made it a big deal when danny had FINALLY asked sam to because his girlfriend but that hadden dimmed down the butterflies in her when he had asked. She was brought from her musing when danny stopped outside Youngblood's ship. It looked the same as before when he and ember had attacked except it had party favors all over it and music blaring out the open windows.

Danny flew to the deck and landed. Right as he was about to step forward to see where to go a arm wraped around his shoulder making him and sam jump back in surprise. Standing there was kitty and johnny both smiling big.

"Hey, Phantom glad to see you and your girl could make it!" Johnny said wrapping an arm around kitty.

"Oh hey Johnny, hey Kitty what's this whole party about?" Danny replied back raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing really just a party Youngblood is hosting so he can show off his new toys and outfits and to, you know relax and everything." Kitty replied with a small shrug.

"So where is the party anyway?" Sam asked.

"It's down stairs, it's on almost all the floors." Johnny said waving them to follow him.

As they went down stairs and meet with the sight of amny ghosts they did and didnt know. Some where just shapeless blops while some where more easily known. Skulker and Techness **(AN:I cant spell his name)** were talking in the corner of the room about armor and tech and ect. Ember was singing on stange to some rock song. Lunch Lady was surving snacks. There were many others but they were hard to find in the blurs of green, red, and blue as most of the ghosts danced. Danny and Sam were surprised that no one was re-killing each other, but didnt comment.

Soon Danny and Sam got around and talked with a few of the ghosts, Danny even had an ok chat with Skulker but he quickly left when Skulker said that they were just on a small truce till the party was over then he would be after his pelt again.

Danny and Sam were off to the side just talking when they finally saw Youngblood coming around showing off his 'BadBoy' outfit which just made him look funny with the leather jacket that was a bit big and the really baggy pants and the shades on his head. When he saw Danny and Sam he rushed over giving a pose while giving a huge smile in hello.

"Hey Phantom Dude glad you made the party i see your chick!" He laughed at the small blush that landed on both their faces.

"Nice outfit Youngblood." Sam said but if you looked closely you could see her holding down laughter.

"Thanks! Now Phantom I was going to ask ya something. Could you do me a favor?" He looked at Danny with a pleady look.

"I guess. What do you need?" Danny said not sure why he had a sudden feeling he was going to regret saying yes.

"Ember is taking a break and i need someone to take her place on stage could ya do it man PLEASE!" He asked with a big puppy-dog face.

"Oh No! Sorry Youngblood I dont sing, sorry why dont you get Kitty?" Danny said waving his hands in a 'no-way-in-the-world sign.

"Kitty sings like a whale! Come on Phantom just one song PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" He begged, then he got an evil look on his face that made Danny and Sam look at each other worriedly. "Fine, if I cant ask ya I'll make ya." With that he flew to the stage and patted the mic. "Hey dudes and dudattes, Phantom said he would sing but he's shy can you all give him some support?" He yelled into the mic. Slowly the ghosts started chanting, "phantom, Phantom, Phantom, PHANTOM!" With every time they said it, it would get louder and louder soon it was as loud as the music had been before and they were staring at Danny with big wild smiles.

Danny sighed and floated up to the stage as everyone cheered. Danny turned to Youngblood and growled, "If you come out of the GZ for a month i will keep you in the thoumes for a week." Youngblood just laughed. Danny though of what he should sing and when he got to one he whispered it to Youngblood and his grin widened and he nodded and re-whispered it to the DJ. 3 more ghosts appered and took places with the needed insrumints **(AN: Can't spell right now sorry) **and began the song.

"_Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said _  
_Now I see the truth I got a doubt _  
_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out _  
_See you later _  
_I see your fantasy you want to make a reality paved in gold _  
_See inside, inside of our heads _  
_yeah_"

The ghosts where surprised the halfa could sing so good but they still cheered loudly as he sang, he had looked to the back and saw Sam wink at him and join in on the shouts, making him even more confadent.

"_Well that's over _  
_I see your motives inside _  
_decisions to hide _  
_Back off I'll take you on _  
_Headstrong to take on anyone _  
_I know that you are wrong _  
_Headstrong we're Headstrong _  
_Back off I'll take you on _  
_Headstrong to take on anyone _  
_I know that you are wrong _  
_This is not where you belong _  
_I can't give everything away _  
_I won't give everything away"_

Danny flashed a quick wink at Sam, who just silently laughed and sat back.

"_Visions manifest your first impressions got to be your very best _  
_I see you're full and that's all right _  
_That's how you play I guess you get through every night _  
_Now that's over _  
_I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold _  
_See inside, inside of our heads _  
_Well that's over_"

Danny paused for a momment to add effect.

"_I see your motives inside _  
_and your decisions to hide _  
_Back off I'll take you on _  
_Headstrong to take on any one _  
_I know that you are wrong _  
_Headstrong, we're headstrong _  
_Back off I'll take you on _  
_Headstrong to take on anyone _  
_I know that you are wrong _  
_and This is not where you belong _  
_where you belong _  
_I can't give everything away _  
_this is not where you belong _  
_I won't give everything away_"

Danny moved around the stage and gave high-fives to the ghost holding out their hands as if he was a really singer, even Ember was impressed by his voice. There was a short instramental before Danny sang the last verser.

"_I know I know all about _  
_I know I know all about _  
_I know I know all about _  
_I know I know all about _  
_Your motives inside _  
_and your decision to hide _

_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone _  
_I know that you are wrong _  
_Headstrong,we're headstrong _  
_Back off I'll take you on _  
_Headstrong to take on anyone _  
_I know that you are wrong _  
_and this is not where you belong _  
_where you belong _  
_this is not where you belong _  
_I can't give everything away _  
_This is not where you belong _  
_I won't give everything away _  
_where you belong _  
_this is not where you belong"_

Danny held the last word for a min or two before he stopped and let the music fade away. Every was cheering and shouting his name, and to him it felt great. He laughed and jumped off stage and went to Sam as the ghosts made a line for him. He picked her up spun her around as they both laughed.

"You're alot happier then you were a few mins ago." Sam snickered at him. She lend in and kissed him, as a chorus of, 'OOOHHHhhhhhs' went off behind them. Danny's ghostly glow brighten 5x brighter then normal as he grinned like a lunatick. After that everything seemed to simmer down after an hour and everyone had a great time.

After the party, as Skulker promised, Skulker started chasing Danny around the ship while Kitty reasurred Sam Danny was safe because Johnny had made sure that Danny just had to hit Skulker once and his suit would fall to pieces. Right after she said that Danny phased into the room with Skulker right on his tail, really. Danny hit him with an ecto-blast and his suit fell to pieces like Kitty had said.

"WHELP!" Skulker yelled in his real form.

"Sorry cant help ya have to get home, you know schoolwork and all of that. BYE!" Danny quickly flew to Sam bride-fashion and blasted out the side of the ship, both laughing hard.

"Well, that was the best party I've been to in a while." Sam said kissing Danny's cheek making it glow red.

"Thanks for caming, Sam." Danny said as he slowed closer to the fenton poral.

"No. Thanks for taking me." She said back as the landed in the lab.

They said their goodbyes and when to bed as it was 9:45 and Sam needed to get home. Both had a hard time sleeping as the though about the kiss.

* * *

**THE END! xD**

**Well, another done I guess. I hope for a few reviews. I will end here,Ta.**

**-VGF**


End file.
